


A Special Treat

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best meals are the plain ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Treat

**Title:** A Special Treat  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Sometimes the best meals are the plain ones.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #58: Fish and chips  
 **Warnings:** None that am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Wheee, fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Special Treat

~

“Delicious,” Draco mumbled, devouring chips.

Harry grinned. “This is a new side of you.”

Draco slowed, but didn’t stop eating. “I wasn’t allowed food like this when I was growing up. It’s a special treat.”

“Came from the Muggle chippie around the corner.”

Draco nodded. “Muggles make brilliant chips.”

Harry leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face.

“What?”

“You’ve surprised me.”

Draco blushed. “Why? Because I like fish and chips?”

“Because you're willing to admit Muggles can be useful.”

“Well, they helped make _you,_ ” Draco whispered.

Seconds later, with a lapful of Harry, Draco discovered dessert was delicious, too.

~


End file.
